La primera vez
by Eve Potter
Summary: SPOILERS DH. SLASH.La primera vez que le vio, lo único que llamó su atención fue esa facilidad para llamar la atención. El resto, el resto fue algo más complicado.


Nada me pertence, "toito to" es de JK, yo solo pongo situaciones inverosimiles a los personajes.

Una amiga, Hestia, me ayudó con esta pareja pues yo pretendía centrarme en otro, pero ella fue mi inspiración. Gracias guapa.

Hay escenas de sexo implicito en este fic, si no te gusta. No leeas.

* * *

La primera vez que le había visto fue en el andén 9 y ¾ , junto a su numerosa y escandalosa familia, revoloteando de un lado para otro, entre sus padres, sus tíos y sus abuelos. A ciencia cierta no había nada en él que hubiera llamado su atención, a parte de esa voz ligeramente chillona y sus incontrolables ganas de ser el centro de atención, seguramente forjadas por su padre, el dichoso niño-que-vivió y venció.

Ese mismo año volvió a verlo, cuando su hijo se empecinó en que debía ir a ver el tan comentado y anunciado partido de Quidditch entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, sentado junto a su hijo al que le costaba mantener las formas cada vez que Slytherin se ponía delante en el marcador, dejó vagar sus ojos por los jugadores de ambos equipos, y para nada le sorprendió ver que el buscador de los leones no era otro que James Potter, el hijo de su otrora enemigo, y finalmente salvador. Tubo que reconocer para dolor de su ego que el muchacho era bastante bueno, casi como lo fue un día a su padre.

El año que viene le haré morder el polvo – farfulló Scorpius a su lado mientras bajaban las escaleras de las gradas – entraré en el equipo, y cogeré la snitch delante de sus narices.

Estoy seguro que sí – le dijo Draco, como buen padre, debía apoyar a su hijo, aunque las cualidades de su vástago eran numerosas era algo lento en el manejo de la escoba y sus reflejos eran los heredados de Draco, por tanto no tan buenos como los de Potter. Ese verano deberían practicar mucho.

Con el fin del curso volvió a verlo, parloteando con sus compañeros de curso, vociferando que les escribiría y que no perderían el contacto durante el verano, justo antes de toparse con sus padres y abordar entre sus brazos a su hermana pequeña que le abrazó con tanta fuerza e intensidad que estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer al suelo. Frunció el ceño por el espectáculo que aquella familia estaba dando.

Nos vemos en septiembre – giró el rostro para encontrarse a su hijo despidiéndose de un muchacho de inusitado parecido con… ¡Oh, no!

Te escribiré. Buen verano Albus – el rubio llegó hasta sus padres y besó la mejilla de su madre – Hola, papá.

¿Un Potter? – preguntó encarnando una ceja – Eres amigo de ese muchacho ¿ no?

Sí¿pasa algo¿Es por que es hijo de Harry Potter?

… - Draco apretó los labios y miró en dirección hacia el numeroso y colorido grupo de Potter y Weasley que había unos metros más allá, en ese instante Harry movió la cabeza en señal de saludo – No, hijo. No pasa nada.

No fue hasta bien entrado el segundo curso de su hijo, en otro partido de Quidditch cuando volvió a fijarse en él, si bien es cierto que para ser un muchacho de cuarto año era bastante alto y fuerte, nada que ver con el endeble cuerpo de su padre durante aquellos años de escuela. El partido en si fue bastante interesante, aunque Scorpius aún distaba mucho de ser un verdadero buscador, o alguien lo suficientemente bueno como alcanzar al pelirrojo, le dio bastante guerra durante todo el partido, y durante un segundo Draco creyó que su hijo lo conseguiría.

Ha sido un gran partido. Has estado a la altura de tu oponente – le dijo en tono serio.

Pero he perdido.

A veces lo importante no es ganar – apretó a su hijo contra él – el año que viene, podrás volver a intentarlo y seguramente le ganes.

Ojala – le dijo con tristeza - ¿Cómo está mamá?

Bien… bien…

Lamentablemente aquello no era verdad, su esposa había enfermando durante el invierno y aunque habían pasado varios meses su estado seguía siendo el mismo, y no parecía ir a mejor. Draco quería a su esposa, no es que la amara con todo su corazón pero el cariño era grande, no solo por todo lo que ella había hecho por él, o por el maravilloso hijo con el que le había bendecido, sino por la dulzura y delicadeza con la que siempre le había tratado, pese a saber que nunca podría ser la dueña de su corazón.

Fue durante el funeral de su esposa a finales del tercer curso de Scorpius, cuando volvió a verle. El velatorio se realizó en la mansión y aunque el hubiera preferido algo más intimo, nada pudo hacer contra las insistentes formas de su madre de que debían darle un último adiós como su posición mandaba. Por lo que aquella tarde de mayo, con la brisa calida rodeándolos, los Malfoy daban una digna despedida a la esposa de Draco, rodeados de cientos de personas que solo venían a representar un papel.

Draco no había dejado ni un solo segundo a su hijo, que estaba completamente destrozado, apenas si había dormido y comido en los últimos días, y aquello lo estaba destrozando, cuando el breve responso terminó Draco abandonó el lugar con su hijo, para apartarlo de aquel tumulto de personas que sabían que no harían ningún bien por el animo de su pequeño.

Malfoy – Draco se irguió por completo y sin soltar la mano de su hijo se volteó – Lamento mucho tu perdida.

Gra… gracias, Potter – le había tomado tan de sorpresa verle allí con sus dos hijos mayores que casi no había tenido palabras para expresarse.

Lo siento mucho, Scorpius – Albus miraba a su amigo apenado, debatiéndose entre darle la mano o abrazarlo como le estaba pidiendo su corazón, afortunadamente para él, fue el rubio quien soltándose de la mano de su padre se aferró a él con fuerza.

… - Incomprensiblemente Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry Potter, que también le sonreía – Potter¿podemos hablar?

Por supuesto – James se había quedado quieto detrás de su padre, en un segundo plano, hasta que tiró de su túnica – Oh, sí… disculpa Malfoy, este es James, mi hijo mayor.

Encantado de conocerte – Draco tendió la mano hacia el muchacho, que la miró dudoso unos segundos pero que enseguida la tomó con fuerza. Quizás el apretón duró un poco más de lo necesario, pero es que Draco no había podido apartar la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, ni siquiera de esa fina sonrisa de cortesía, o esas delicadas pecas sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo.

Lamento mucho lo de su esposa, señor Malfoy – le dijo una vez sus manos se separaron.

Gracias, James – los tres caminaron hacia un lugar un poco más apartado, dejando a Scorpius y Albus hablando con tranquilidad – Potter, quiero agradecerte vuestra presencia – miró de reojo hacia su hijo – Scorpius necesitaba a su amigo aquí.

Lo sé, Albus estaba muy preocupado por él – Harry suspiró mirando también hacia los muchachos – se hace raro verlos juntos, no me malinterpretes – le dijo – se parecen tanto a nosotros cuando éramos unos niños, que es…

Perturbador – concluyó Draco – Lo sé, pero bueno, parece que ellos han sabido limar asperezas antes de tenerlas.

Me alegro por ello. Scorpius parece un buen chico.

Lo es. Seguro que tus hijos también lo son – dijo mirando ahora hacia James – Y no hay duda de que han heredado tus habilidades de vuelo.

Oh, si… y las de meterse en problemas¿verdad, James?

Papá…. – masculló entre dientes.

Tranquilo, dudo mucho que puedas superar a tus padres en ese aspecto – el pelirrojo le sonrió algo sonrojado.

Debemos irnos.

¿Puedo pedirte algo? – preguntó Draco.

Supongo.

Deja que Albus pase aquí la noche, yo creo que…

Claro.

Estupendo, mañana después de comer lo llevaré a la escuela.

La siguiente vez, tubo como escenario una vez más el andén 9 y ¾ a principios de septiembre, con el tren a punto de silbar, cientos de alumnos corriendo de un lado para otro, y todo un sin fin de despedidas, abrazos y besos que hacían del lugar una completa algarabía. Pero de entre tanta gente, de entre tantos magos, brujas y demás gente que venía a despedir a sus hijos, una cabellera pelirroja destacó por encima de todos los demás, unos ojos verdes se quedaron fijos en los suyos, y permanecieron así por varios minutos, como si todo lo demás hubiera dejado de existir, como si en aquella estación que bullía de gente solo estuvieran ambos. Fue él quien rompió el contacto, cuando sintió la boca seca, percatándose de lo que estaba haciendo, pestañeó varias veces para acto seguido abrazar a su hijo y despedirse de él. Ese año no esperó a que el tren se pusiera en marcha para abandonar la estación, se sentía extraño, con una presión en el pecho y la sensación de estar cometiendo algo atroz.

No es nada… no es nada – murmuró acercándose a la pared falsa y saliendo a la estación londinense que si cabía era mucho más ruidosa y molesta que la mágica, caminó entre la gente hasta llegar a los baños públicos, una vez dentro se lavó las manos y la cara, sin ni siquiera mirarse al espejo. Estaba empezando a marearse cuando decidió aparecerse en el interior de la mansión.

Amo Malfoy, necesita usted…

No… ¡largo! – gruñó molestó mientras subía hacia su habitación.

Se desvistió casi con furia mientras la bañera se llenaba de agua, necesitaba relajarse tranquilizarse, y a ciencia cierta no tenia claro porque. Cuando sumergió la cabeza bajo al agua fue como si entra la oscuridad se abriera paso una luz cegadora, como cuando se buscaba algo con completa desesperación y de la nada surgía una respuesta. Así había aparecido ante sus ojos.

Se había sentido atraído por el muchacho, un completo ataque de pasión había refulgido por su pecho, cuando esa mirada llena de seguridad, esos ojos verdad penetrantes había conectado con los suyos como nunca nadie había hecho. De una manera desconocida para él, un hombre maduro con el carácter forjado con los años, con la seguridad y el aplomo que ser señalado durante años le habían otorgado, había sucumbido ante esa mirada.

¡Maldita sea! Es un crío… esto es una estupidez – dijo a la nada, como si aquello pudiera sacarlo del camino que sus pensamientos estaba tomando – Relájate Draco, esto no es más que el producto de la falta de tu esposa, la echas de menos, y hace demasiado que no te sientes atraído por nadie. Es una completa estupidez.

¡Y un cuerno de Dragón Chino!

Semanas después del primero de septiembre, Draco estaba apunto de volverse completamente loco, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en aquellos ojos, aquel rostro perfecto, la nariz, las pecas sobre las mejillas, su boca. Toda aquella belleza que refulgía en un muchacho de apenas dieciséis años. Lo intentó todo o casi todo, paseo por su cama a los más variados amantes, se centró en el trabajo durante días, pero nada, siempre terminaba pensando en él, viendo sus ojos en los de los hombres y mujeres a los que poseía.

El pánico se apoderó de él la mañana del partido Gryffindor – Slytherin que como cada año era el acontecimiento más esperado en Hogwarts, había intentado buscar una excusa para no existir, pero tras la muerte de su esposa, no podía fallarle a Scorpius, así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol del que toda su familia llevaba siglos haciendo gala, se enfundó en su capa, y se apareció a las puertas de Hogwarts. Ese año la directora consideró oportuno sentarlo junto a Harry Potter, debido a la amistad entre sus hijos.

Estupendo – siseó Draco cuando el moreno se sentó a su lado.

Buenos días, Malfoy

Buenos días, Potter.

Será un partido interesante – le dijo el moreno – Es la primera vez que Albus y James van a enfrentarse.

¿Cómo?

Albus entró en el equipo este otoño. Es el cazador de Slytherin.

Vaya, Potter, tienes que tener el corazón dividido.

Pues sí, para que negarlo – dijo el moreno fijando al vista en los jugadores que ascendían con sus escobas hacia el cielo – Solo espero que sea un buen partido. Me gustaría que ganara Albus, es su primer partido. Pero James es un ganador nato, no es presa fácil.

Aquello no hizo más que empeorar el estado de Draco, quien intentó bloquear las imágenes que empezaban a acudir a su mente tras la mencionada frase dicha por el ingenuo Harry Potter. Inocentes palabras que no hicieron más que encender la mente calenturienta del rubio, que amaba el hecho de no tener las cosas fáciles, adoraba la conquista y la persecución de una buena presa, y para su desgracia y total vergüenza aquel muchacho de ojos verdes, y tan solo dieciséis años se estaba convirtiendo en la mejor de las presas que nunca había tenido a tiro.

Seguramente sería una caza mayor.

El partido paso sin pena ni gloria a los anales del Quidditch en la escuela, una vez más James atrapó la Snitch mucho antes de que Albus pudiera hacer alguna parada destacada, así que una hora y media después Draco esperaba a su hijo cerca de las puertas de los vestuarios. Quien puede saber si fue el destino el que hizo que Scorpius se retrasara mas de la cuenta, o una de sus múltiples y extensas charlas con Albus tras los partidos, pero fuere lo que fuese, James salió primero de los vestuarios.

Cuando Draco lo vio en el umbral de la puerta, quiso gritar, pies para que os quiero, pero era un hombre hecho y derecho, y aquello no era más que la mayor de las estupideces en las que su cerebro había sido participe, así que aguantó el tipo estoicamente.

Buenos días, señor Malfoy – dijo el pelirrojo al pasar junto a él.

Bue… buenos días, James - _¡Oh, mierda, esto es realmente ridículo¿Qué demonios me pasa?_ – buen partido.

Gracias – se quedó frente a él unos segundos mirándole con la misma intensidad, clavando sus dientes en el labio inferior, tironeando de algunos pequeños trozos de piel – Tengo que irme.

Bien. Adiós.

Adiós – durante unos segundos permaneció allí sin moverse, como si estuviese esperando algo.

¡James, espera! – Albus salió corriendo hacia su hermano – Has jugado genial, seguro que ese cazatalentos te ha echado el ojo.

No ha sido para tanto – se sonrojó aún con los ojos clavados en Draco.

¿Sabes si papá se quedará a comer?

Creo que sí.

Oh… hola, señor Malfoy – el pequeño moreno se percató de la presencia del adulto – Scorpius estaba terminando de vestirse.

Gracias, Albus.

¿Va a quedarse a comer? – preguntó inocentemente, sin saber porque Draco alzó la vista hacia James, que le miraba expectante.

Supongo que… sí – el pelirrojo sonrió y tomó a su hermano del brazo.

Le veremos en el comedor, señor Malfoy – dijo antes de perderse rumbo a la escuela.

Cuando su hijo salió del interior de los vestuarios, ambos iniciaron una tranquila charla sobre el partido, el padre intentando animar al hijo, y el hijo quejándose, que con James Potter en el otro equipo jamás conseguiría alcanzar la snitch. Sus pasos les llevaron hasta el interior del gran comedor, y Draco se sintió tremendamente extraño, pues aunque todo estaba como antaño, no pudo divisar a sus amigos, a Pansy cotorreando con Daphne, a Blaise y Theo enzarzados en una discusión sobre transformaciones y a sus inseparables Crabbe y Goyle devorando cualquier plato que se pusiera a su alcance. Alzando la vista tampoco encontró a sus profesores de antaño, solo McGonagall seguía ejerciendo después de aquellos años. Lo que si encontró fue a Harry Potter rodeado de una multitud.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian – sonrió caminando hacia la mesa de Slytherin y sentándose junto a su hijo, que había tomado asiento al lado de Albus Potter.

Creí que irías a comer con tu padre.

Oh… no… James está recibiendo demasiadas alabanzas para mi gusto – dijo el moreno sirviéndose una cucharada de puré de patatas, y entonces Draco cayó en la cuenta de que la multitud no rodeaba a Harry Potter, sino que se concentraban alrededor del pelirrojo, varias jovencitas reían sin parar, mesándose el pelo, o retorciendo su falda cuando el joven les prestaba más atención.

¿No comes, papá?

No tengo mucho apetito.

Y era cierto, de repente las ganas de comer habían desaparecido, porque sintió el peso de los años golpeándolo dolorosamente. Si sentirse atraído por un muchachito ya era algo bajo hasta para él, saberse un hombre maduro en quien el joven no pondría jamás sus ojos, había dañado su ego con tanta vehemencia, que tardaría años en recuperarse de aquello. Frunció el ceño molestó por el camino que sus pensamientos estaban tomando de nuevo, disculpándose con su hijo salió del comedor, volteándose únicamente para saludar con la cabeza a Harry y dirigirse con rapidez a un lugar donde pudiera recuperar su ego y quizás algo de su dignidad.

A mitad de camino, cerca del patio central de la escuela, se sintió tan estúpido que estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas para reírse de lo patético que estaba resultado todo aquello, deceleró su marcha y terminó por sentarse en uno de los bancos de piedra más alejados, dejando que los tibios rayos del sol de febrero bañaran su delicado rostro.

Señor Malfoy¿se encuentra bien? – el aludido dio un pequeño brincó y volteó bruscamente el rostro para encontrarse con la peor de sus pesadillas.

Si – dijo secamente - ¿No deberías estar celebrando con tus compañeros?

Me aburre celebrar, hemos ganado demasiadas veces – comentó de manera casual.

Casi tan elocuente como tu padre – resopló - ¿Qué haces aquí?

… - se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta el banco para sentarse a su lado - ¿Le gusta volar, señor Malfoy?

… - parpadeó confuso – Sí, claro.

A mí me encanta. Pero hacerlo en la escuela empieza a ser aburrido. Siempre hay unos límites que respetar, siempre hay que seguir el camino que nos marcan. Y empieza a ser aburrido – giró el rostro y miró a Draco con tranquilidad – Quiero saltarme esos límites.

Eres digno hijo de tu padre – rumió – Siempre queriendo saltarse las normas.

¿Usted nunca ha rotó las reglas?

Eso, jovencito. No es de tu incumbencia.

Seguramente no, se le ve demasiado serio para hacerlo – Draco lo miró indignado – Creo que le vendría bien relajarse, y dejarse llevar alguna vez. Si es que sabe como hacerlo claro – dicho aquello se levantó y caminó rumbo a la escuela – Nos veremos, señor Malfoy.

¿Qué le llevó realmente a hacer aquello? Probablemente nunca lo sabría con certeza, quizás fueran las palabras del muchacho. La verdad oculta en ellas, él siempre había hecho lo que habían esperado de él. Primero siguiendo los pasos de su padre, después cumpliendo con lo que Voldemort ordenaba, y por último con lo que un apellido como el Malfoy acarreaba.

O simplemente es que deseaba hacerlo desde aquella mañana de septiembre.

Un par de minutos después que James se hubiera ido, se levantó y casi corrió por los pasillo para encontrarse con que el muchacho caminaba ajeno a todo rumbo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, poco antes de que subiera a la primera de las escaleras, Draco le tomó por un brazo con brusquedad atrayéndolo hacia él, asustado James le miraba perplejo sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, hasta que el adulto tomó el control de la situación, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de la mano, bajando hasta la barbilla que tomó para acercar su boca a la del muchacho, y besarlo como llevaba meses deseando.

El cuerpo del menor se tensó bajo el suyo, solo durante un instante, después Draco lo sintió relajarse por completó, alzando las manos hasta su cuello y aferrándose a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Sin dejar a su mente pensar Draco dio un par de pasos y lo empotró contra una pared, abriendo sus labios para lamer los del menor, quien jadeó inconscientemente momento aprovechado por el rubio para colar su lengua en el interior de su boca, y profundizar en el beso, mientras que la mano derecha se deslizaba por su costado, alcanzando el muslo del joven y alzándolo permitiéndole un mayor contacto. Draco rompió el beso y deslizó la lengua por la barbilla, y el cuello, suspirando a medida que los jadeos y gemidos del menor se intensificaban. Volvió a llevar sus labios juntos a los del pelirrojo y abriendo los ojos, clavandolos en él volvió a besarle mientras que sus manos ascendía hasta los cabellos pelirrojos enredando sus dedos en ellos.

James… - jadeó contra sus labios, el muchacho gimoteó lastimosamente cuando Draco presionó una de sus piernas contra su entrepierna, restregandose contra él.

Unos pasos se escucharon al final del corredor.

Viene alguien – murmuró James, Draco se separó de él escondiéndose tras una de las columnas cercanas, el pelirrojo se atusó el pelo, arregló sus ropas, y tapó el bulto de su entre pierna.

¡James!, Papá te está buscado – anunció su hermano.

Oh… bien… vale.

¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Scorpius parado junto al moreno.

Sí… sí, claro – las piernas le temblaban tanto que no sabía si iba a sostenerle mucho tiempo más.

Draco apoyó la cabeza contra la pared, apretando los labios con fuerza, mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en orden. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de hacer? Había abordado al muchacho en mitad de un pasillo de la escuela, empotrándolo contra una pared, gracia a Merlín alguien había interrumpido su locura, porque ciertamente no sabía hasta donde habría podido llegar dejándose cegar por la pasión. Pero¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Si ese jovencito despertaba en él cosas que creía apagadas desde hacía demasiado tiempo, si nadie había conseguido excitarle de esa manera solo con un beso.

¿Señor Malfoy? – Draco sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, acababan de besarse, de frotarse el uno contra el otro, y el muchacho seguía llamandole así - ¿Está usted ahí?

Estoy aquí – salió de entre las sombras, sintió al joven dar un paso para tras y bajar instintivamente la mirada – James, yo… - tenía que zanjar aquello antes de que se le escapara de las manos.

¿Va a decirme que esto ha sido un error, verdad? Que lo mejor es que lo olvidemos. ¿O que soy muy joven?

Eh… - Draco boqueó indeciso un par de veces – la verdad es que si. supongo que sí a todo eso.

Ya… - James no intentó si quiera borrar la mueca de desilusión que se había formado en su rostro, pero su juventud y esa adrenalina que corrían por sus venas le impidió quedarse callado – Para mi no ha sido un error, creo que no podré olvidarlo, y si puede que sea joven, pero no soy estúpido y se que usted quería hacerlo – Sin más se dio la vuelta y retomó el camino hacia el pasillo.

James, espera – detuvo sus pasos mirándolo por encima del hombro – Escucha, se que no puedes entenderlo, pero de esto no puede salir nada bueno. Soy un hombre mucho mayor que tú, el padre del mejor amigo de tu hermano, y por si fuera poco el enemigo de tu padre por muchos años.

¿Y? – preguntó sin voltearse – Nada de eso me implica a mí. No soy Albus y tampoco mi padre.

Afortunadamente – susurró Draco acercándose a él – Esto no puede ser, lo siento, yo no debí besarte. Lo lamento.

Está bien. Entiendo – James caminó con pasos lentos y abatidos por todo el pasillo, bajo la atenta mirada de los ojos grises de Draco, quien emprendió el rumbo contrario cuando el muchacho hubo desaparecido de su vista.

Los siguientes meses no fueron fáciles para el rubio. Incluso haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, de toda sus fuerzas, era incapaz de dejar de pensar en James, en la calidez de sus labios bajo los propios, en sus mejillas sonrosadas, en su aroma único e inconfundible, en la suavidad de su piel. Ni siquiera había podido disimular su estado de ánimo a los ojos de su hijo.

Papá¿te pasa algo? – preguntó el muchacho sentándose en el sofá. Su padre dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre sus rodillas.

No, hijo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

No se, te veo raro. ¿Es por mamá¿La echas de menos?

Claro – susurró - ¿Cuándo vendrán a buscarte?

En media hora. Papá, puedo cancelar el viaje.

¿Qué? – gruñó – Nada de eso, te mereces esas vacaciones. Yo te las prometí si conseguías unas buenas notas, además Albus me mataría si te quedarás aquí.

No creo que llegara al asesinato, aunque quizás un hechizo mocogusano… - ambos rieron – pero es que no quiero dejarte solo, se que te pasa nada.

Scorpius ven aquí – el muchacho obedeció, cuando estuvo a su altura Draco tiró de él y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

Oh, papá ya no soy un niño – se quejó.

Para mi siempre serás mi niño, por eso no voy a permitir que te comportes como el adulto de esta familia – Scorpius sonrió – estoy bien hijo, te prometo que lo estoy.

… - Scorpius apretó los labios en una mueca de desacuerdo, pero sabía que su padre nunca le diría nada, así que besó su mejilla y se puso en pie – Voy a buscar mis cosas.

No lleves demasiado, no creo que en esa casa quepan muchas cosas – pero el rubio se había perdido escaleras arriba.

Draco se levantó para servirse una copa de vino blanco que degustó con tranquilidad observando la inmensidad de los terrenos que bordeaban su casa, iba a sentirse muy solo ese verano, pero sabía que su hijo necesitaba aquello, unas semanas alejados de la mansión rodeado de Potter y Weasley le harían bien, después de la reciente perdida de su madre.

Amo Malfoy, el señor Harry Potter ha llegado – anunció uno de sus elfos.

Hágale pasar – respondió – Bienvenido Potter.

Perdona que sea un poco mal educado, pero ¿está Scorpius preparado?

Si, claro.

Genial, es que vamos con un poco de retraso. La Terminal internacional de trasladores nos tiene reservada una sala para dentro de media hora, y no tenemos tiempo para mucho más.

Buenos días, señor Potter.

Buenos días, Scorpius.

Vamos, ven despídete. Potter, viene con prisa – el rubio se abrazó a su padre y le miró con seriedad – Estaré bien, y si llegara a necesitarte llevas ese trasto muggle contigo, así que estaremos en contacto.

Me llevo el traslador de emergencia, por si necesitas que venga – le indicó saliendo acompañado por Harry hacia la puerta.

Te recuerdo, que yo soy tu padre – la sonrisa de su hijo, le devolvió la serenidad que necesitaba – Si se porta mal, no dudes en castigarlo.

Oh… Ginny se encargara de eso. Nos vemos a finales de mes Malfoy.

Buen viaje – los vio desaparecerse unos metros más allá de la entrada principal de la casa.

Los primeros días los pasó de reunión en reunión, así que apenas notó la falta de su hijo. Agradecía secretamente que el pequeño pasara el curso interno, porque eso le había acostumbrado a la soledad, pero cuando los días de julio se volvieron más calidos, empezó a extrañar los atardeceres en los que ambos iban a volar juntos perdiéndose por los bosques cercanos, y terminaban bañándose en el lago, para llegar siempre tarde a la hora de la cena.

Aquella noche era especialmente calurosa, pateó las sabanas hacia los pies de la cama, y optó por quitarse la camisa del pijama, incluso con la temperatura regulada por un hechizo, sentía el sudor escurrirse por su piel y para colmo había vuelto a tener uno de esos sueños. Sueños en los que James era el protagonista, el cuerpo que se encontraba bajo el suyo y respondía a sus caricias y besos, el que se retorcía a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis. Afortunadamente aquella noche había conseguido despertarse antes de sentirse aún más patético, un ruido en el exterior de su habitación le llamó la atención, tomó la varita de la cama y salió al pasillo.

Lumus – susurró, iluminando con su varita el oscuro pasillo, una sombra se acurrucó contra una de las paredes - ¿Quién anda ahí? – no obtuvo respuesta – Hay que ser muy… ¿James? – preguntó confuso mientras se acercaba al muchacho - ¡Maldita sea, James¿Qué haces aquí?

Yo… - se mordió el labio – Oí como Scorpius le hablaba a Albus de el traslador – le enseñó el medallón que tenía en su mano – Y se lo robé.

¿Qué¿Te has vuelto loco?

No… si - susurró – me estaba volviendo loco, yo… necesitaba verte… se que todo lo que me dijiste… y yo… - agachó la cabeza – lo siento, no pensé. Solo necesitaba verte.

… - Draco permaneció en silencio con la varita en alto, iluminando el rostro del pelirrojo, que retorcía entre sus manos el medallón - ¡Dios, vas a terminar conmigo! – susurró bajando la varita y atrayéndole hacia él, uniendo sus bocas en un desesperado y ansiado beso, en el que se ponían a flote la desesperación y angustia de ambos.

Durante largos minutos permanecieron en medio del pasillo besándose, entre suspiros y jades, hasta que Draco decidió que si James había acudido a él¿Quién era él para negarse a sus deseos? Lo arrastró hasta su habitación, tiró la varita contra un rincón y volvió a besarle con mayor desesperación mientras que sus manos expertas comenzaron a tocar la sensible piel del muchacho. James temblaba con cada roce, con cada caricia suspiraba y jadeaba nervioso, la camiseta voló sobre sus cabezas, Draco dio un par de pasos al frente y lo recostó sobre su cama. Para ese momento había perdido la cordura y todo signo de autocontrol, por lo que decidió tranquilizar el nerviosismo del muchacho con lo único que ahora podía hacer, besarlo, en la boca, en las mejillas, en la barbilla, en el cuello, por el pecho; lamiendo y sorbiendo cada rincón expuesto de su piel. Cuando llegó a la borde de su pantalón, le miró con ojos curiosos, para observar que James tenía la cabeza ladeada y se mordía con fuerza los labios, signo evidente de que estaba haciendo lo imposible por no correrse en ese mismo instante. Ascendió hasta tumbarse de medio lado junto a él.

Relájate – le susurró al oído – Disfruta – lamió el interior de su oreja provocando un profundo suspiró del joven.

Deslizó su mano hasta el pantalón y con solo dos dedos abrió el botón primero y despacio bajó la cremallera, James tembló con fuerza girando su rostro para apresar los labios del rubio con fuerza, quien sonrió entre los besos sabedor de que aquella era la forma que tenía de hacerse con una situación que probablemente escapaba a cualquiera de sus anteriores experiencias. La mano fina y delicada de Draco se coló entre el pantalón y el bóxer provocando una ligera convulsión en el joven, cuando comenzó a acariciar su miembro sobre la ropa. Experto como era en aquel tipo de situaciones, Draco se apresuró por quitar la ropa que le quedaba al muchacho, posando de inmediato su mano sobre el más que excitado pene del pelirrojo.

Ohmmmm…. – James arqueaba la espalda mordiéndose con fuerza los labios, intentando controlar unas sensaciones demasiado placenteras como para detenerlas, apenas unos segundos después de que Draco hubiera comenzado a masajear su miembro, todo su cuerpo fue recorrido por la mayor descarga de placer que había sentido nunca - ¡Draco! – gimoteó apoyando la frente en el cuello del rubio.

… - sonrió completamente extasiado por el resultado que sus acciones habían tenido sobre el muchacho.

Lo siento… yo…

Shhhh… - no iba a dejarle pensar, sabía perfectamente como se sentía y no iba a permitir que el pelirrojo sintiera un peso mayor sobre sus hombros – No pasa nada – alzó la cabeza del muchacho y siguió besándolo.

Es la primera vez que…

Lo sé – acarició su rostro y volvió a besarlo con tranquilidad, pero por extraño que parezca James terminó por hacerse con el control del beso, mucho más rudo y pasional de lo que Draco tenía previsto, le empujó contra la cama, y subiéndose contra su pecho comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho – James… no tienes que…. – un suspiró involuntario escapó de sus labios, cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a trazar círculos con su lengua alrededor de uno sus pezones.

Quiero hacerlo – dijo contra su piel - ¡Dios, quiero hacerlo! – beso a beso llegó hasta la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama, deslizó sus dedos por el interior e instando al rubio a que levantara sus caderas, se deshizo de la única prenda que le cubría.

Draco estaba excitado, pero no supo cuanto hasta que James paseó su lengua por la cara interior de sus muslos, pasando hacia sus testículos, lamiéndolos, besándolos como nunca nadie había hecho, la inocente lengua del joven ascendió por todos su miembro, bordeando las palpitantes venas, mordiendo ligeramente en algunas zonas, hasta llegar al glande, que rodeó con su boca durante unos segundos, provocando que Draco se aferrara con fuerza a las sabanas, satisfecho de su trabajo comenzó a engullir el miembro del rubio, a lamerlo con tranquilidad, hasta que unas manos se aferraron a sus cabellos, y comenzaron a guiarle un ritmo algo más rápido, y una inclinación mayor, de modo que casi todo el miembro del rubio estaba en su boca cuando se deslizaba hacia abajo.

Podría haber empezado a sollozar del placer que aquello le estaba causando, pero consiguió mantener la calma, y solo emitir jadeos y sordos gemidos, a medida que el ritmo que marcaba con sus manos en la cabeza de James se hacía más rápido, varios minutos después de que el ritmo se volviera errático soltó las manos del cabello rojo, y enterró los dedos en las sabanas.

Ja… James… ¡oh, merlín! James… - se derramó con fuerza en aquella joven e inexperta boca, que pese a todo no protestó. Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con James ligeramente incorporando sobre la cama, agarró uno de sus brazos, tiró de él y colocándolo sobre su cuerpo comenzó a besarlo con tranquilidad, hasta que el joven rompió el beso y se acurrucó contra su pecho - ¡esto es una locura! – susurró.

Puede… pero a mí no me importa estar loco, si las locuras son así – no se volteó para mirarlo, ni levantó la vista, simplemente apretó más el abrazo al que había sometido a Draco.

Ciertamente… a mi tampoco.

El amanecer les sorprendió enroscados el uno en el otro, como era costumbre en el rubio, despertó al alba, sintiendo la calidez de otro cuerpo sobre el suyo. Cayó entonces en la cuenta de que James Potter, había pasado la noche en su cama.

James… - susurró – James despierta.

Hmmm….

James¿saben tus padres que has salido de casa?

¿Qué?

¿Le has dicho a alguien que ibas a pasar la noche fuera? – preguntó visiblemente nervioso.

No… - dijo sin abrir los ojos

¡Merlín! – exclamó incorporándose - ¡Vamos, tienes que volver a casa!

No, aún es pronto – se quejó tirando del rubio hacia la cama – Nadie me echará en falta.

¡Por Circe Santísima! A tus padres les dará un colapso si se despiertan y no te encuentran en la cama.

No es la primera vez que salgo de casa – murmuró – ven, por favor – le pidió.

Tienes que volver a…. – James abrió los ojos, pestañeado molesto por la luz del exterior, cuando enfocó la vista en Draco, sonrió y se alzó hasta besarlo – James… - susurró entre sus besos.

Aún es pronto – repitió recostándose de nuevo, y llevándose al rubio con él.

Y por mucho que la preocupación hubiera nacido en él, por muchos pensamientos coherentes que hubieran golpeado su mente al despertar, Draco volvió a sucumbir y pronto se encontró devorando de su boca una vez más, mientras que sus manos se afanaban en recorrer su cuerpo con rapidez, en un momento dado, James separó sus piernas y Draco se colocó entre ellas, provocando que sus erecciones se tocasen la una contra la otra.

Ahmmm… - James clavó las uñas en la espalda del rubio – Hazme el amor Draco, por favor.

¿Qué?

Por favor – murmuró mientras volvía besarlo.

Pero…

Ahora, Draco. Por favor – suplicó mirándole a los ojos.

Minutos después el rubio alcanzó un bote de lubricante de su mesilla de noche, una vez embadurnados en la pegajosa sustancia, separó las piernas del joven, y llevó el primero a su entrada.

Mmm… - gruñó molesto por la intromisión.

Shhh… relájate – le dijo alcanzando sus labios, mientras introducía un par de dedos más y comenzaba a masajear la zona.

Ahmmm… - aspiró una gran bocanada de aire cuando los dedos del rubio rozaron una zona determinada de su interior.

Así que ahí está… - susurró sacando los dedos, aplicó un poco más de lubricante en su miembro y alzando sus piernas en los hombros se posicionó en su entrada – tranquilo.

Lo estoy – dijo mirándolo con tranquilidad.

No tienes que hacer…

Quiero hacerlo – los ojos verdes se abrieron con algo de miedo cuando la punta del miembro de Draco se deslizó en su interior – Qui… quiero hacerlo – jadeó apretándolos labios con fuerza cuando el rubio terminó de entrar en él.

Los primeros movimientos fueron tranquilos y pausado, permitiendo a James acomodarse a ellos, durante los mismo Draco se afanaba en encontrar el punto justo que hiciera que el joven perdiera la cordura, no tardó demasiado en hacerlo, y cuando sintió como James terminaba de habituarse a su intromisión y cambiaba los gestos de fastidio, por muecas de absoluto placer, comenzó a moverse con mayor libertad, de forma más rápida y brusca. Agarrándose con una mano a la cadera de James, llevó la otra hasta su miembro, y comenzó a masajearlo, poco duró el aguante del joven que terminó por explotar de nuevo en sus manos.

Dra… draco… - jadeó arqueando la espalda, contrayendo todos los músculos de su cuerpo provocando verdaderas descargas de placer en el cuerpo de Draco, que aferrándose con fuerza a ambas caderas, embistió con fuerza unas cuantas veces más, hasta que el orgasmo le sobrevino.

¡Oh, dios! Sí… joder… si…. – gruñó desplomándose sobre el cuerpo del rubio que deslizó sus piernas a ambos lados permitiendo que el pecho de Draco se depositara sobre el suyo.

Ha sido genial…

… - Draco estuvo a punto de deja aflorar su vena narcisista, pero obvió aquel comentario y lo cambió por un simple beso en los labios.

¿Draco?

Si…

Ahora…¿Qué va a pasar?

No lo se – respondió con sinceridad, salió del interior del rubio y rodó hacia su derecha observando el techo de la habitación – Tienes dieciséis años.

Lo se, pero…

Es todo tan complicado… no se que debo hacer, y yo soy el adulto aquí. ¿sabes que esto no debió haber sucedido?

Si

Pero lo ha hecho.

Si

…. – Draco giro el rostro para encontrarse con que James se había apoyado sobre una de sus manos y le observaba a apenas unos centímetros de distancia – Necesito pensar.

No creo que pueda olvidar esto. Olvidarme de ti – le respondió con sinceridad – Hace meses que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Te entiendo – respondió con una sonrisa cómplice.

Puedo esperar – dijo James entonces – Dentro de unos meses cumpliré diecisiete, entonces será distinto.

Que seas mayor de edad, no facilita las cosas.

Lo se, pero es un obstáculo menos.

Puede, pero tus padres…

No me importa lo que ellos piensen… ni lo que digan.

… - tuvo que sonreír ante su ingenuidad, ante aquella mirada decidida – Las cosas no serán fáciles.

¿Vas a estar a mi lado? – preguntó.

Si…. – respondió con una rapidez increíble.

Entonces no importa si serán o no fáciles – se inclinó sobre sus labios y le besó para apretarse contra él – Aunque ahora si que debería volver, si mamá se despierta y no me encuentra en la cama, puede ocurrir una desgracia en la familia Potter.

Horas más tarde Draco contemplaba las sabanas revueltas sobre la cama, donde había compartido aquella noche con James, deseando que fuera la primera de muchas. Y por primera vez desde que lo había visto, se permitió en pensar todas las primeras veces que estaban por compartir.


End file.
